Icy Dictator: Chapter 19
Hope POV I pierced the training dummy right in stomach, i then pulled it out, twirled and the next thing i knew the dummys head was flying threw the air. Suddenly i heard the pop and i knew the training snipers had shot at me, I reacted quickly, i popped back my blade twisted my hip and did a backflip and i caught a glimpse of sparks as the stun bullet hit the surface of the metal floor. I landed hard on my feet and turned around as a boulder came out of nowhere, i slammed my metal foot into it and it cracked slightly, i popped out my blade and chopped at the biggest crack and it fell apart. I sighed in relief as the bell rang and i knew the training session was over. I grabbed a hot towel and dabbed at the sweat on my brow and watched as the door appeared in front of mine, i walked out to see Jake waiting his turn, his sword and shield in front of him, he nodded towards me and went in and in the corner of my eye i saw the door disappear into the wall. I sighed and made my way to my room. Ever since we had gotten to Mount Edna Shirato had given us training sessions twice a week, i had just finished my two so i was done for the whole two days...which was good because after those two days i would be facing Josh in the arena. I had secretly trained for the last three days to prepare the fight, my arm is now fire resistant to his lasers and i had reinforced the blade with a hard metal that wouldn't break in heat or cold. I was ready!............but still it felt wrong hurting one of my friends. Suddenly, I was so distracted that i accidently bumped into someone "Sorry!" i then saw who it was: Platina. I sighed and walked past her but i could tell her eyes were trained on me "Good luck" I stopped dead, i turned around and saw that Platina, who only smirked or had a permanent frown.......was smiling at me, the most warm and gentle smile i had ever saw. I had seen suns rise and set.......but her smile was the most beautiful then any sun. "Thanks..." I took a step forward "Listen...about last month...I wanted to know why you did it!" She simply smiled at this "Seriously...for a great warrior of the Robson family you sure are dumb" I stared at her " What are you talking about?" "I love you!" I stood in silence "L-love?! But you know about me and Stephanie!" She put her finger to my lips, i looked down at her and i saw the great ocean in those eyes. "Will this change your mind?" and she leaned in and kissed me gently. Suddenly i heard something behind, like someone dropping something, i pulled away and turned around to see a horrified Stephanie, a pile of her clothes on the ground. "Steph! it not what it looks like!" Tears were in her eyes as she ran down the corridor. I turned to Platina "This was your plan all along! to make me break up with Steph!" Platina looked horrified as well "Hope i had no idea she was here! I thought she was in the womens wash room!" "Yeah right!" And i chased after Stephanie. I was easy because her crying echoed threw the walls and i found her in the Class 9 dorm room with Andrea. Andrea gave me a look saying One more step and your dead! ''I ignored it however and walked inside "Steph you gotta believe me! Platina ambushed me there was nothing i could do!" Stephanie stared at me, her eyes red "You didn't look like you were fighting it, you looked like you were quite enjoying it!" I banged my fist on the wall "I have no feelings for her! shes a evil witch just like Shirato!" "I am not!" came a voice from behind me, it was Platina. "What do you want now!?" I yelled at her, she completly ignored me and went to Stephanie "Steph i promise you, what you saw in the hall was my fault completly, Hope had nothing to do with it" Stephanie looked at me then Platina "You sure?" "I'm a goddess, i never lie" Stephanie wiped away her tears and nodded. Platina then got up from her seat and walked out of the room, but before she left she whispered to me "Your a lucky guy" and she disappeared. Stephanie walked up to me "I'm sorry i dougted you..." "No its ok, i would be the same" Stephanie smiled she then kissed me. "Good luck" '3 Days Later I walked down the walkway towards the Door of Doors, I opened it and found myself on a weird platform and that wasn't the scary bit...we were like 1000 feet in the air. I gulped but my anxiety disappeared when i heard the footsteps of Josh right in front of me. I stared at him, he drew his sword and gripped it with both hands, i popped out my arm-blade and we waited for the start. Suddenly Shirato's voice boomed all around us ''Start!''' I charged at Josh and thrust my blade towards his heart but Josh twisted his hand and his blade deflected the blow. I shot blow after blow at Josh, each one he dodged or deflected and each counter attack i blocked with my metal arm. I jumped backwards as Josh slashed his blade at my throat, i then jumped in the air, twisted and hit Josh flat in the face with my foot. He staggered backwards but soon regained his footing, he pointed his hand at me and a laser shot at me, i lifted my metal arm and blocked the laser, i could feel my arm getting hotter and hotter but i stood my ground. I could hear Josh gasping and i knew it was taking alot out of him to maintain the laser. I could win this if i can just hold on! Suddenly a blade flew out of nowhere and nearly took my head off, i watched as it fell down towards the ground, it was Josh's dagger! I then noticed that the laser had disappeared, i moved my arm to see him charging towards me, his sword raised. I jumped back, dodging the blade then thrust my blade forward, it cut into his shirt leaving a long cut with blood gushing out. I grinned at my handiwork but that gave him time to recover, he then sliced his sword at me and i flinched as his blade cut deep into my shoulder. He tried to pull the blade out of my shoulder but i grabbed the blade with my metal arm, he pulled desperatly but i was too strong for him. Suddenly a loud alarm rang and Shirato's boomed: ''Time up! I sighed in relief, i let go of Josh's sword and he pulled out of my shoulder, blood on the golden blade and i could feel it running down my chest as well. I shook Josh's hand and we left the arena. Category:Icy Dictator Category:Alternate Universe Category:Luke 12346